The present invention relates to a multiposition switch or controller. More particularly, the invention relates to a multiposition switch or controller especially suited for use as a motor speed controller. The multiposition switch is particularly adapted for use as a motor speed controller in applications such as battery powered automobiles, forklifts, golf carts and other recreational vehicles.
Various forms of controllers have heretofore been utilized as motor speed controllers in battery powered automobiles, the most common types using magnetic contactors or SCR controlled solid state circuits. These controllers are typically quite heavy and expensive. On the other hand, it is desirable that such controllers be small to conserve space in the vehicle and light-weight in order that the battery may power the vehicle for a longer time without recharging.